Protective clothing is worn during many toxic chemical operations. Then protective clothing is removed after the worker exits from the work area and currently this clothing is not tested for toxic chemical contamination unless the worker knows that the clothing has been in contact with a toxic chemical. Under present practice, if the worker judges that the clothing is not contaminated, the used clothing is transported, stored, laundered and reused in new operations without any testing for contamintion. Obviously there is a substantial risk of exposure to toxic chemicals with such procedures and the health hazard involved could be considerable in some circumstances.
A number of prior art patents disclose sterilization devices and systems of various kinds including, for example, the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,715,251 (Vischer et al); 3,895,911 (Prins); 4,170,421 (Balding et al); and 4,192,845 (Kalasek). Another patent of possible interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,178 (Altman et al) relating to a combination bath and shower. As will become apparent none of these patents teaches or suggests the present invention.